Hoot!
by Sooyoung Fan
Summary: sakura is tired of sasuke always looking at other girls when they're dating. pls listen to the song hoot by snsd while reading!Anti sasuke.


Summary: Sakura is tired of Sasuke always looking at other girls. Not to mention that they are dating! Sakura's POV (point of view).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hoot! By: Snsd.

"Sasuke-kun, how does this dress look?" I asked.

"It's ok." Sasuke replied then looked at another girl, smirking.

I sighed trying not to get angry. Sasuke was always like this.

_The moment I blink  
Again, you check it out  
Stop staring at the girls passing by  
Acting like you're not, like you didn't hear  
That snort with a thorn stuck in it  
All, all, all of it is weird_

"Sasuke-kun, is this dress really ok?"

"Yes." Sasuke snorted.

"Then why are you staring at Ino-pig?" I replied, anger rising.

"I wasn't. You must be imagining things again Sakura."Sasuke replied with fake laughter.

_How about being a little more nice to me?  
Your abrupt speech hurts so much  
I really don't like  
becoming used to it  
all, all, all of it is disappointing_

"Sasuke-kun."I tried to say.

"I wasn't, ok!" Sasuke cut.

I wanted Sasuke to only look at me. But being an Uchiha…

Sasuke then looked away as I blinked.

Now, he was staring at Hinata walking hand in hand with Naruto. Yes, they're dating.

**Hello! We're right here Uchiha!**

It's ok.

**OK? He's trying to cheat on us or something.**

He's an Uchiha; he can get anything or any girl for that matter.

Inner sighed at stared at Sasuke's back.

_Where are you looking?  
I'm right here_

_Because of you, my heart wears an armor  
Now I'll fight back  
Your arrow is trouble, trouble, trouble  
It aimed at me  
You shoot, shoot, shoot  
I hoot, hoot, hoot_

_I'm scarred by your words soaked in poison  
I gave you a second chance  
You're definitely trouble, trouble, trouble  
You waited for the right time  
You shoot, shoot, shoot  
I hoot, hoot, hoot_

The next day…

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran up to me.

I smiled and waved at him.

"Sakura-chan, I heard Sasuke-teme slept with that girl on his team when he sent you home." Naruto said with a sad look in his eyes.

I gasped as tears threatened to fall. I knew that girl had a thing for Sasuke but even sleeping with him.

_I heard you fell deeply into another girl's trap?  
End of excuses! You still can't come to your sense, right?  
You won't meet a good girl with that attitude  
you, you, you, forever_

I then bid Naruto goodbye and ran home to call Sasuke.

"Hello?"Sasuke asked into the phone, out of breath.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"I asked faking concern.

"I-*moan* just came back from a run." He replied.

"What's with the moaning?" I asked again.

"I fell and got a cut. I'm putting ointment-*moan* on it now."He lied.

"It must hurt… Can I come over and check it?" I asked.

"No! I mean no need I can take care of myself."

"Ok… Bye."

I immediately knew he was getting laid.

_Don't be mistaken  
You're not cupid (You are)_

Who does he think he is? A cupid?

_Because of you, my heart wears an armor  
Now I'll fight back  
Your arrow is trouble, trouble, trouble  
It aimed at me  
You shoot, shoot, shoot  
I hoot, hoot, hoot_

_I'm scarred by your words soaked in poison  
I gave you a second chance  
You're definitely trouble, trouble, trouble  
You waited for the right time  
You shoot, shoot, shoot  
I hoot, hoot, hoot_

The next day I told Sasuke that I would be on a mission.

**Ok… Now we can check if Sasuke really is cheating on us.**

Yes. If he is, I'm just gonna go in and kill him.

**Atta' girl!**

I lied about the mission. I walked to Sasuke's house and crept up his 2-story house to his bedroom window.

I was right…

_If you try to float on water, I'll make you sink  
In the circle I made, you're all around  
You just answer questions again that I didn't even ask  
But I still won't shoot an arrow like you did_

There he was, on the bed, nude, panting, with Ino on him grinding.

"Uchiha!" I yelled.

"S-Sakura?" he asked pushing Ino off him.

"Sakura, I can explain!"

"Explain to your dick, Uchiha. We are over."

"What? You and Sasuke were dating? I didn't know…"Ino said.

I then jumped out of Sasuke's window and ran to my house. But No, I never cried. I took all his stuff and burned it.

"Thank you, Asshole." I whispered watching as the flames engulfed the Uchiha crest.

_Because of you, my heart wears an armor  
Now I'll fight back  
Your arrow is trouble, trouble, trouble  
It aimed at me  
You shoot, shoot, shoot  
I hoot, hoot, hoot_

_I'm scarred by your words soaked in poison  
I gave you a second chance  
You're definitely trouble, trouble, trouble  
You waited for the right time  
You shoot, shoot, shoot  
I hoot, hoot, hoot_

After 2 years…

Sasuke died of Aids. (XD)

THE END!

How was it? R&R please!

I would appreciate it!

*Muacks*

XD


End file.
